kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizardragon
is the form of Haruto Soma's after he managed to hold on when he was in deep despair and pushed Dragon back inside, allowing him to use magic. History Wizard WizarDragon first appeared in The Sabbath ritual, where WizarDragon was about to burst out from Haruto's body. However, Haruto managed to keep his Phantom inside him, saving Haruto from WizarDragon. After that, Haruto is able to use magic to tame WizarDragon. Sometime later, WizarDragon helped Haruto fight the Underworld Phantoms. However, when Haruto is in a crisis because he could not defeat Phoenix to protect a Gate, WizarDragon offers Haruto his powers. However, WizarDragon warns Haruto if he uses too much of his power, Haruto will be driven to despair and WizarDragon will kill Haruto. Haruto gives the dragon a very surprising response, saying that WizarDragon is his hope. However, when WizarDragon gave Haruto access to the Dragon Styles, WizarDragon still showed his sinister side. He stated that he would like to see which is stronger: hope or despair. WizarDragon appears again in White Wizard's altar. WizarDragon appears to give Haruto a test, which Haruto must survive all of his elemental attacks. Surprisingly, Haruto manages to survive all of WizarDragon's elemental attacks. With Haruto gaining more Mana, he succeeds in creating the Drago Timer with the help of White Wizard and WizarDragon. Some time later, Beast arrived in Haruto's Underworld when Legion broke into it and summoned Beast Chimera to help even the odds, and soon, Dragon arrived to fight Legion, but even the combined forces of the two inner Phantoms could not defeat Legion. When Legion attempted to kill Beast Chimera, the WizarDragon flew in to take Legion's attack, piercing the side of Dragon's head. It cost WizarDragon his life and disabled Haruto from using the WizarDriver. However, he was soon revived. Now, WizarDragon could support Haruto in the real world as the AxCalibur. Super Hero Taizen Z WizarDragon was able to support Wizard in the real world by being summoned using the Miracle Wizard Ring. By the activation of the Super Sentai Wizard Ring, WizarDragon can transform himself into a giant Strike Phase for Kyoryuzin. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record to be added Forms - Default= WizarDragon *'Length:' 782 cm *'Width:' 648 cm *'Height:' 295 cm *'Weight:' 213 kg *'Speed:' 420 km/h WizarDragon is a European dragon-themed Phantom that came from Haruto's Underworld. WizarDragon's body mostly retain gold and silver colors. He also has a red diamond in his head. WizarDragon is shown to be somewhat very hot blooded, as shown when he brutalizes Jabberwock in a reckless manner. He will kill Haruto at any cost if there is a chance. Though WizarDragon is somewhat sinister, he was shown to have a kind heart. This is shown when WizarDragon sacrificed himself to protect Beast Chimera from Legion's attack. When inside someone's Underworld, or when fighting particularly powerful Phantoms, Haruto summons his Phantom to aid him in battle with the Dragorise Wizard Ring or by concentration if Haruto's in an Underworld while in Flame Dragon. But care must be taken, as Wizard can only access WizarDragon in Flame Style. If Wizard is in Flame Dragon and calls WizarDragon through concentration, he will revert back to Flame Style. - Winger WizarDragon= Winger WizarDragon *'Length:' 782 cm *'Width:' 973 cm *'Height:' 295 cm *'Weight:' 375 kg *'Speed:' 850 km/h Because of Dragon's nature as a Phantom, and tendency to attack him, Haruto must attach the Machinewinger onto WizarDragon in order to tame him or he would cause more harm than good in speeding up a new Phantom's birth by damaging the surrounding area. But when the taming is successful, it results in a formation called . This version is not only loyal to Haruto, but has more powerful wings, and thus a faster flight speed. - Strike Phase= Strike Phase When the Kick Strike Wizard Ring is used while on Winger WizarDragon, the spell turns Winger WizarDragon into a giant boot called the with the sole being in the shape of a dragon's footprint for a combination attack of the Strike Wizard and Strike Phase called , where a projection of Wizard is seen pushing a massive dragon claw mark on fire towards its target, hitting the target with the force of a falling meteor. - Miracle Combination= Miracle Combination In , Haruto Soma uses the Super Sentai Wizard Ring, resulting in a between and a titanic WizarDragon, who is summoned from Haruto's Underworld through the use of the Miracle Wizard Ring. In this state, WizarDragon has transformed into his Strike Phase form to become Kyoryuzin's right foot, allowing them to perform the attack. }} - Wizard= *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 6.7 tons **'Kicking Power': 10.9 tons **'Highest Jump': 35 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 5 seconds is the evolved form of Flame Style when it becomes augmented with some of WizarDragon's power, which is accessed through the Flame Dragon Wizard Ring. This form debuts in episode 9. Compared to Flame Style, the only stats that have not been affected are the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Wizard Ring, he can manifest the on his chest to execute an attack called , where he shoots a stream of intense fire from the Drago Skull at the enemy. If Wizard enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon WizarDragon through concentration instead of using the Dragorise Wizard Ring. However, this will revert Wizard back to Flame Style. ;Finishers Dragon Cell Burst.jpg|Dragon Breath Appearances: Episodes 9-11, Movie War Ultimatum, 16, 20, 21, 23, 25-27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 29, 33, 35, 36, 38-46, 48-50, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle - Water= Water Dragon *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 5.7 tons **'Kicking Power': 8.4 tons **'Highest Jump': 30 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.7 seconds is the evolved form of Water Style when it becomes augmented with some of WizarDragon's power, which is accessed through the Water Dragon Wizard Ring. This form debuts in episode 15. Compared to Water Style, the only stats that have not been affected are the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Wizard Ring, he can manifest the on his lower back to give him the ability to slice through water. He can also use it to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. * : Wizard slams the enemy with the Drago Tail embedded with elemental water. * : When used in conjunction with the Blizzard Wizard Ring, Wizard freezes the enemy (and whatever else nearby it) in place with the Blizzard Ring's power, then rushes towards the frozen target with the Drago Tail, charged with raw elemental ice, and cleaves the foe with it. Appearances: Episodes 15, 16, 18, 19, 21-23, 25-27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 28-29, 33, 35, 36, 38, 39, 42, 50, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle - Hurricane= Hurricane Dragon *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 5.0 tons **'Kicking Power': 8.1 tons **'Highest Jump': 42 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 seconds is the evolved form of Hurricane Style when it becomes augmented with some of WizarDragon's power, which is accessed through the Hurricane Dragon Wizard Ring. This form debuts in episode 12. Compared to Hurricane Style, the only stat that has not been affected is the maximum running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Wizard Ring, he can manifest the on his back to give him the ability to fly. He can also use them to execute two different attacks. * : Wizard assaults the enemy with the Drago Wings embedded with elemental wind. * : When used in conjunction with the Thunder Wizard Ring, Wizard flies around the enemy at fast speeds, creating an electric vortex that traps and shocks them repeatedly with lighting bolts all over until it is destroyed. Appearances: Episode 12, 13, Movie War Ultimatum, 14, 21-23, 25-27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 29, 33, 38, 41, 42, 50, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle - Land= Land Dragon *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 7.4 tons **'Kicking Power': 13 tons **'Highest Jump': 25 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 5.9 seconds is the evolved form of Land Style when it becomes augmented with some of WizarDragon's power, which is accessed through the Land Dragon Wizard Ring. This form debuts in episode 19. Compared to Land Style, the only stat that has not been affected is the maximum running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Wizard Ring, he can manifest the on his arms to give him the ability to cleave through anything. He can also use them to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. * : Wizard burrows underground and attacks the enemy from directly below with the Drago Hell Claws embedded with elemental earth. * : If the Gravity Wizard Ring was used beforehand, Wizard infuses the Drago Hell Claws with gravitational energy before striking the enemy with a cross beam slash. Appearances: Episode 19, 21-23, 25-27, 29, 33, 38, 42, 47, 50, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle }} - All Dragon= *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 115 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 14.8 tons **'Kicking Power': 26 tons **'Highest Jump': 42 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 seconds is an integrated form of the four Dragon Styles when they become augmented with all of WizarDragon's power, which is accessed by scanning the Drago Timer's ring attachment on the WizarDriver. This form debuts in episode 23. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , , , and . Wizard in All Dragon is a fast-moving mass of destruction towards Phantom-kind, flying as fast and jumping as high as Hurricane Dragon, all while hitting even harder than what Land Dragon can muster in terms of power. Wizard also has the ability to fire the Dragon Breath attack at anytime, as well as fire intense gales of wind from the All Drago Wings. The attack damage from the All Drago Tail also has increased greatly. It should also be noted that All Dragon's power is higher than WizarDragon's, to the point where it can easily defeat a Phantom that previously rebuked WizarDragon's own attack. However, All Dragon can only be used for a limited time, presumably because either it is taxing on Haruto's magical energy reserves, or the show's CGI budget cannot handle All Dragon. This form's finishing attack is the , where Wizard summons a massive magic seal, then hits the target with elemental constructs of Dragon's mana, then slams a powerful kick into the weakened target. At full power, this attack can send a Phantom careening into the Sun or even a huge Inner Phantom. In Kamen Rider Battride War, Wizard can perform the , where he slashes the enemy with the Drago Hell Claws before unleashing the Dragon Breath. This move also acts as Wizard's finisher. All Dragon's ending theme is entitled "Alteration". It is also the ending theme for the Dragon Four-Mation. Appearances: Episode 23, 43, 53 - Special Rush= Special Rush is an all-red version of All Dragon, and it is just as powerful as said form. Accessed through the Special Rush Wizard Ring, which was formed from the last of Poitrine's magic. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , , , and . Wizard's affinity for fire magic is shot up drastically in this form, up to the point of mastery, allowing him to channel fire magic into the crimson-colored WizarDragon parts for maximum damage. The Dragon Breath attack is enhanced for additional firepower, the Rush Tail's tip can stretch to allow a barrage of white-hot tail stings, the Rush Hell Claws can be ignited to cleave through any metal within seconds, and the Rush Wings can be enhanced to be able to slice through metal even more quickly then the Rush Hell Claws. This form's finishing attack is the , where Wizard first scans the Kick Strike Wizard Ring, then flies through ring projections, making his foot ignite. When close to the target, Wizard is shrouded in fire and three magical ring projections, and strikes with enough force to blast through the target with extreme ease. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. - Flame Dragon= Flame Dragon is an upgraded version of All Dragon, and it is just as powerful as said form. Accessed through the Special Rush Wizard Ring, which was formed from the last of Poitrine's magic. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , , , and . This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga. }} - Infinity Dragon= is Wizard's evolved form of Infinity Style when it becomes augmented with all of WizarDragon's power, which is accessed through the Finish Strike Wizard Ring. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , , and . This form's finishing attack is the , where Wizard manifests the on his right foot to strengthen the power of his kick before impact with the enemy. If need to, Wizard can spin at high speeds to strengthen the kick. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land. ;Finishers Infinity_Skull.png|Infinity End - Infinity Dragon Gold= Infinity Dragon Gold is Wizard's final, true, and evolved form of Infinity Dragon, which is accessed through the Finish Strike Ring while being empowered by the Hope Ring that resides inside Haruto. His WizarDriver becomes gold and its Hand Author trim becomes red, which is similar to the other WizarDrivers. Unlike his pre-evolved form, Wizard can fight without needing to execute his finisher. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , which is placed on his chest unlike his pre-evolved form, , , and . This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. }} }} - Beast= Wizard Style is a special form exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring, which is accessed when Beast scans Kamen Rider Wizard's Land Dragon Wizard Ring on the Beast Driver after the latter took his Buffa Ring. In this form, Beast dons the from Wizard's Land Dragon form and is equipped with the on his arms. This form is able to use the cleaving capabilities of the Drago Hell Claws. Its finishing move is the , which involves Beast charging at an enemy before going through a Magical Portal that forms WizarDragon to destroy the Phantom. As revealed in episode 24, Beast is unable to use Wizard's rings. In this case, how Beast is able to do this is unknown. - AxCalibur= AxCalibur 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= The is the weapon used by Kamen Rider Wizard when he is in his Final Form, Infinity Style. It first appears in episode 31. This weapon is an axe/sword hybrid that is transformed from WizarDragon. The head of the axe is shaped like his wing with the sides being able to glow in a multitude of colors. It also sports a dragon head at the upper tip of the ax's blade and connects itself to a Latin cross-like pommel by a golden neck with ridges. The pommel sports a Hand Author. If Wizard holds the AxCalibur with two hands, it will read the Infinity Wizard Ring and announce , which will allow it to interchange between and . By tapping the AxCalibur's Hand Author with his left hand, Wizard can execute a attack called , where he enlarges the AxCalibur in Ax Mode by charging it with powerful Mana from WizarDragon so that he can bash the enemy with great force after jumping into the air for added momentum. If Wizard taps the Hand Author five times in a row, it will charge Shining Strike into a to initiate a stronger version of Dragon Shining called , where instead of growing to a massive size, he throws the AxCalibur at the Phantom and controls it with his movements. In S.I.C. Hero Saga, the AxCalibur could be used as Wizard Infinity Style's wing. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal WizarDragon is voiced by . His human disguise form is portrayed by , who is portrays the protagonist, Haruto Soma. Notes *WizarDragon is similar to Ankh from Kamen Rider OOO in the fact that both are not entirely allies and when there is a chance, they could betray their partners to further their agendas. Unlike Ankh, Dragon is far more subdued due to him being in Haruto's Underworld, and he is not able to speak unless Haruto's subconscious is within Dragon's vicinity in his own Underworld. *WizarDragon is the third dragon to be utilized by a Kamen Rider, after Kamen Rider Ryuki's Dragreder and Kamen Rider Ryuga's Dragblacker. WizarDragon, Dragreder, and Dragblacker are similar in that they hail from the same breed of monsters that their respective Kamen Rider fought against, as Dragreder and Dragblacker are Mirror Monsters. Also, while WizarDragon can speak human language, Dragreder and Dragblacker can't. **Kamen Rider Agito had a dragon motif as well, but didn't possess an actual dragon. **However, unlike Dragreder and Dragblacker, where their motif is a Chinese Dragon, WizarDragon's motif is a European Dragon. *While WizarDragon is summoned in any way, Wizard cannot access a Dragon Style. If Wizard summons WizarDragon while in a Dragon Style, he will revert back to a regular Style depending on what Dragon Style he was in before he reverted back. *The AxCalibur bears a similar appearance to Kamen Rider OOO's Medagabryu. *Like most of the Kamen Rider swords, the AxCalibur's name is a reference to the legendary sword Excalibur. * is wasei-eigo for "high five" * is a Japanese onomatopoeia for something shining or sparkling. *Plasma Dragon Shining is similar to the more famous variants of Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form's Extreme Slash. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' **Episode 1 - The Ringed Magician **Episode 3 - Transform! Live Broadcast **Episode 9 - Dragon's Cry **Episode 11 - The Promise to Defend **Episode 16 - The Christmas Miracle **Episode 21 - Dragon's Wild Dance **Episode 30 - The Day Magic Vanished **Episode 31 - Tears (as AxCalibur) **Episode 32 - Dangerous Part-Time Job (as AxCalibur) **Episode 35 - The Other Side of Sora (as AxCalibur) **Episode 36 - The Myna Speaks (as AxCalibur) **Episode 37 - Wanted: Despair (as AxCalibur) **Episode 39 - What was Forgotten on the Pitch (as AxCalibur) **Episode 41 - A Magician's Fate (as AxCalibur) **Episode 42 - The Ringed Novelist (as AxCalibur) **Episode 43 - The White Wizard's Secret **Episode 45 - A Smile in the Chest (as AxCalibur) **Episode 46 - Shattered Memory (as AxCalibur) **Episode 50 - The Important Thing is... (as AxCalibur) **Episode 51 - The Last Hope (as AxCalibur) **Episode 53 - Neverending Story (as AxCalibur) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' *''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (as AxCalibur) External links *TV Asahi's page on the WizarDragon Category:Phantoms Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Mecha